Embodiments relate to a connection structural member and a connection structural member module, and a probe card assembly and a wafer testing apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a connection structural member and a connection structural member module, which are capable of connecting structural members (structures), and a probe card assembly and a wafer testing apparatus using the same.
An electronic device may need a connection structural member so as to mechanically and electrically connect structural members. The structural members may have different coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE), and may be subjected to mechanical force. In this case, it may be difficult for the connection structural member to reliably connect the structural members mechanically and electrically.